


pull me in close and don't let me go

by SweetTveitoPie



Series: prompts [6]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Read at Your Own Risk, Sex, Shameless Smut, in the most literal sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTveitoPie/pseuds/SweetTveitoPie
Summary: and they were roommates.





	pull me in close and don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt i got on tumblr, as always (come say hi!)
> 
> i am the actual worst at summaries forgive me
> 
> title inspired by Beyoncé's "1+1"

“’Jolras, I’m home!” Éponine called out, throwing her coat off and hanging it up on the coat hanger as she entered the apartment she shared with her best friend. Judging by the lack of a response, he probably didn’t hear her—his room was, after all, the farthest from the front door. She thought nothing of it, kicking her shoes off and carelessly placing them by the door before she trotted off to the kitchen to grab a snack. Humming to herself in quiet contentment, she took a granola bar out of the fridge and wandered aimlessly around the apartment for a while as she munched on the granola bar, quickly unclasping her bra and taking off her pants to toss into the laundry basket.

So she liked to walk around the apartment without pants on. Big fuckin’ deal.

Éponine was chewing on what was left of her granola bar as she walked down the hallway, on her way to her room before stopping in her tracks, hearing low, rather pained groans coming from the direction of Enjolras’s bedroom.

She swallowed the remains of her granola bar and turned to stare at his door, her eyes widening. Could he have brought someone home? No, that was most definitely _not_ something he would do. One: he never went on dates. Two: she was well aware of the fact that he was demisexual, so even if he did go on a date, he wouldn’t just get in bed with someone he just met. That left—

Éponine found herself gravitating towards the door and she was soon pressing her ear against the door, listening intently to the muffled moans and groans through the door. Indeed, it sounded like he was alone. She gathered the courage to crack open the door just a tiny bit, only to stare in shock at the sight she beheld.

Enjolras had a hand wrapped around his manhood, pumping slowly, his eyes shut in concentration. He was standing up, half of the buttons of his shirt undone, his pants down, leaning against one of the columns of his four-poster bed as pained groans escaped his lips, his breathing ragged and strained.

Éponine nearly lost her breath.

She was frozen in place, unsure if she was dreaming or not because there was absolutely no fucking way she had just caught Enjolras _masturbating_.

She could feel the blood rush into her cheeks as pangs of arousal flitted between her legs at the sight of him pleasuring himself and letting out low, strangled moans. His golden curls were falling into his flushed face, and Éponine let out a soft, barely audible gasp, beginning to feel weak in the knees, transfixed by his jerky motions along his swollen length.

“’Ponine…”

Her mouth went dry as her name fell from his lips, strangled and hoarse, and she felt her body react accordingly, a fire igniting within her and making the space between her thighs throb with heat.

She shut the door as quickly and quietly as possible, breathing rapidly, her heart racing as she made her way to her own room, unable to get the image of Enjolras masturbating out of her head. She picked up a book and jumped onto her bed, paging through it in an attempt to forget about Enjolras moaning her name before putting the book away, since her attempt to forget about him getting himself off to the thought of her was obviously failing. Next door, she could hear his groans of arousal steadily increase in volume through the thin walls, and she shivered, pressing her thighs together, the desire to take care of herself overpowering her.

She _ached_ for him.

God knows how long she had been secretly pining for Enjolras. She could no longer pinpoint the exact moment she realised she had fallen for him, but she had been longing for him long before they moved in together. She found herself having _extremely_ graphic dreams about him far more often than she'd ever admit and often woke to damp panties, the heat between her legs driving her absolutely insane with a desperate, utter _need_ for him, and whenever she found herself home alone or late at night when he was sound asleep in the room next door, she would touch herself, dragging her fingers around her body all while imagining it was him.

Imagining his skilled fingers moving inside her.

Imagining his tongue pleasuring her most sensitive spots and driving her to the point of insanity.

Imagining his warm blue-eyed gaze, his captivating kisses, his body pressing hers into the bed.

Imagining his large hands grasping her hips as he drove into her, slowly making her lose her mind.

She desperately wanted him, and it was now quite plain that he wanted her as well.

She was barely able to bite back a moan as her hand drifted down to reach inside her soaked panties, shuddering when her fingers brushed her clit. Her other hand slid under her shirt to tweak and pinch an erect nipple as she continued to rub her clit, soft sighs and moans escaping her lips, all while pretending it was Enjolras pleasuring her. A soft whimper fell from her lips as she pressed two fingers into her folds, slipping two digits into her core and beginning to pump, moaning his name as she did so.

“Oh, ’Jolras…”

Next door, she could still hear his laboured groans of her name, and she flushed red at the thought of someone desiring her as much as he did. Her moans grew louder as she continued to pleasure herself, her fingers pumping unrelentingly as she played with her breasts, pretending it was Enjolras’s long fingers pumping and scissoring inside her, imagining he was pressing kisses all over her breasts as she slowly dragged her fingers around her body. She didn’t notice that his groans of pleasure next door had ceased as she found herself hurtling towards the edge, his name falling from her lips repeatedly just as she was about to fall into euphoria, a vivid image of him in her mind, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration. “Oh, yes, ’Jolras—oh, _Enjolras_ —”

She clenched around her fingers, crying out his name, throwing her head back against the pillows, whimpering as she came down from her high, her legs trembling. “’Jolras…”

“’Ponine?” Enjolras walked into her room and promptly turned scarlet at the sight of her with her hand down her pants, immediately averting his gaze as he realised what she had been doing. “Oh, fuck, I’ll—”

“’Jolras!” Éponine’s breath hitched in her throat as she pulled her hand out of her panties, blushing furiously as she got up, pretending he hadn’t just walked in on her masturbating, and while _moaning his name_ at that. She jumped to her feet, not so subtly drying off her fluids on the hem of her shirt as she glanced up at him, her cheeks burning. “Hi,” she greeted awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another as she tried not to squirm under his intense gaze. She also noticed that he was shirtless.

Fuck, he was _shirtless_.

“What’s up?” she asked, trying way too hard to be nonchalant, mortified that she had been caught.

“I—I heard you saying my name,” he responded gruffly, biting his lip and turning even redder. Éponine looked down at her feet, embarrassed out of her mind.

“I heard you saying mine as well,” she mumbled, her face growing hot as she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

He became even more flustered, blushing harder as he stammered out, “Oh, um—I was—I was just—”

She took a step towards him, tilting her head slightly as she took time to really examine him—the soft late-afternoon sunlight streaming in through the windows caught in his golden curls, the blue of his eyes, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he gazed at her with a strange look on his face, his muscular arms hanging limply at his sides, his chiselled abs. Gathering more courage, she took another step towards him and didn’t fail to note how he gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Once she was standing right in front of him, gazing up into his blue eyes with barely any space between them, her breath caught in her throat when his large hand moved to her cheek, thoughtfully tracing her jawline with his thumb.

“’Ponine,” he murmured, gazing straight into her eyes and making her flush.

“’Jolras?” she whispered, her heart pounding as his hand dropped to his side.

For a moment, neither of them moved.

And then her eyes flicked to his lips.

Neither of them knew who made the first move, but in an instant, his lips were on hers and they found themselves locked in a furious kiss, their hearts beating rapidly as they tumbled onto the bed in a mess of tangled limbs. His arms slid around her waist and pulled her flush against him as she flung her arms around his neck, one hand sliding up into his golden curls.

Éponine's heart was pounding wildly in her chest as he kissed her in desperate need, and she didn't even try to suppress the moan that escaped her lips as he bit down on her bottom lip when she hooked her legs around his waist. A million thoughts were racing through her mind all at once, but all she could focus on was the feeling of his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth and the fire that ignited within her as she kissed him.

Enjolras could barely process what he was doing, letting his instincts guide him as he kissed her passionately, pressing her body into the bed. He could feel her fingers thread through his hair and tug slightly at his curls, and he let out a low growl, kissing her even more fiercely, his blood rushing in his ears. He was fairly certain she could feel how fast his heart was beating, how his mind was a mess as he kissed her like it was their last, despite it being their very first. He craved her—he didn’t even remember how long he had been in love with his best friend and roommate, he had fallen for her so long ago. All he knew was that he was here now, on top of her in her bed, fiercely making out with her, unable to process that maybe she wanted him as much as he wanted her after all.

When they broke apart, gasping for air, Enjolras on top of Éponine, she gazed up at him with dark, incredulous eyes. “’Jolras?” she choked out, her breathing shallow.

“’Ponine, what are we doing?” Enjolras asked throatily, looking down at her, his blue eyes wide and rather terrified.

Her hand slid down to his chest to trace out his abs before sliding up around his neck as she whispered back, “I don't know. Don't stop.”

And she was kissing him again, furious and unrelenting, trying to convey all of her feelings all at once in one passionate kiss, her fingers threading through his hair. She sucked on his bottom lip, drawing a deep moan that sounded very much like her name from the golden-haired man, pulling at his curls and moaning softly as his hands slid into her thick hair. His lips parted from hers to press kisses all over her neck, eliciting moans and squeals from the brunette as he sucked and bit at the skin, dark hickeys forming all over her neck. “’Ponine—” he moaned against her neck as she grabbed at his curls, arching her back and letting out a breathy moan.

Heat pooled between her legs, serving as evidence of her arousal, as he pulled her shirt over her head, wasting no time in pressing kisses all over her bare breasts, odd sensations shooting straight to his groin at the sound of her moans. She squealed when he took one of her erect nipples into his mouth, sucking on it as his hand slid down inside her panties, dipping two fingers into her wet folds and making her shriek. “Oh, ’Jolras,” she moaned, spurring him on as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, two digits pressed into her folds and making her squirm. “ _'J_ _olras_ —”

Éponine screamed when she felt two digits enter her, her legs spreading further apart as Enjolras pumped in and out at a vigorous pace, his mouth still on her breasts, making her see stars. “’Jolras— _'Jolras_ —”

He detached his mouth from her breasts to meet her lips in a forceful kiss, his fingers still skilfully working her and making her moan into the kiss. She shuddered and writhed beneath him as he kissed her fiercely, and he felt his pants tighten as she clenched around him, mewling loudly against his lips when she came. He pulled away to gaze down at her flushed face, watching her as she moaned and hissed, his fingers still pumping and scissoring inside her. He pulled his fingers out of her, lifting them to his mouth and sucking them off, licking away every last drop. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at him, breathing heavily, a dazed look of pleasant surprise on her face.

So he really was great with his hands.

“’Jolras, what are we doing?” she whispered, letting out an involuntary moan when she felt his bulge brush against her crotch. He tensed up, his body just begging for release, and the sight of Éponine lying nearly naked beneath him didn’t help.

His large hand went up to her face, caressing her cheek as he murmured, “’Ponine…”

She looked down and glimpsed the distinct bulge at the front of his pants, and before he knew what she was doing, she was tugging his pants off and throwing them off the bed, causing him to hiss at the feeling of her small hand brushing his erection. They locked eyes once again for a moment and then she was pulling him back into a heated kiss, her lips parting almost immediately as his tongue slipped into her mouth, groaning from deep in his throat and making her moan as her hands further messed up his golden curls, tugging at them with a desperate sort of urgency as they fervently made out, hands roaming everywhere.

 _What the fuck are you doing?_ the rational part of her screamed. _He’s your best friend! Your best friend with whom you live with! You can’t have sex with him! That’ll ruin everything!_

When Enjolras pulled away from her, the both of them gasping for air, she saw the look in his blue eyes—an unexplainable mixture of tender love, unrestrained lust, and utter _need_ for her.

Normally she would think about what would happen afterwards between them, but to hell with it. When he was looking at her like that, all rational thoughts flew out the window.

Fuck it. She wanted him. He wanted her.

“I have condoms in the second drawer over there,” Éponine told him breathlessly, pointing towards her nightstand. Enjolras pressed another quick kiss to her lips before crawling over to the edge of her bed to grab a condom out of her nightstand.

Soon enough, he was back, handing the condom to her and gazing down at her expectantly. When she gave him a pointed, impatient look, he tore her panties off as she tugged off his boxers, leaving them both completely exposed to one another, naked and vulnerable. She tore the condom wrapper in half and fumbled for quite a bit with it as she tried, unsuccessfully at first, to roll it over his length, her hands shaking uncontrollably. He struggled not to lose all control right then and there as her small hands fumbled to roll the condom over his length, drawing a sharp breath when it was finally on.

“’Ponine, are you—” He inhaled sharply when she spread her legs further apart underneath him, his erection brushing her entrance. “Are you completely sure about this?”

She grabbed his face and pulled him into a longing, wanton kiss, kissing him with abandon and moaning against his lips. When she pulled away, she whispered, “Yes, ’Jolras, I’m sure.”

_I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone as much as you._

A gasp fell from her lips when she felt him enter her, stretching and filling her, _completing_ her. Her nails dug into his back as he slowly filled her, low groans that sounded like her name escaping his lips. “Oh, ’Ponine…”

“ _Fuck_ , ’Jolras,” she whispered, her breath catching in her throat as he buried himself in her to the hilt, letting out a pained groan at the feeling of absolute warmth enveloping him. She squealed when he began to move inside her, thrusting into her steadily, strangled groans falling from his lips and mixing in with her moans and sighs of his name, spurring him on. He didn’t even bother with starting slow, immediately quickening his pace and steadily going faster as breathy moans were traded for squeals and shrieks, her nails raking down his back. He leaned down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss, moaning her name into the kiss as her lips parted to allow him entrance.

He pulled away to gaze into her eyes as he thrust into her, taking her breath away. “’Ponine,” he murmured, low groans mixed with obscenities and moans of her name as she cursed softly underneath him, letting out high-pitched moans as he rammed into her at a furious pace, the palms of his hands flat against the bed on either side of her head, while she rolled her hips desperately against his, their moans growing louder as the headboard slammed against the wall. Her nails dug into his back, sharp enough to draw blood, as she pulled him down to capture his lips with hers, kissing him with reckless abandon and mewling when his teeth dug into her bottom lip.

“Oh, ’Jolras—” Her moans of his name were muffled by his lips as he drove into her, his body pressing hers into the bed. They were both covered with sweat and he thought he had some of her hair in his mouth, but he didn’t give a damn.

“’Ponine—oh, _Éponine_ —” he moaned against her lips, hissing at the feeling of her tight warmth around him. “’Ponine—”

“’Jolras—!” she squealed, pulling away from the kiss and arching into him, her hand finding its way into his hair as she dragged her other hand down his back, clawing at his back. His lips moved to her neck, pressing hot kisses to her skin and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

“’Ponine—” He let out a hiss when he felt her nails dig into his skin. “’Ponine, I—I love you.”

At those words, she lost all control, seeing stars as she clenched around him fiercely, crying out his name and bringing him to his own end. His rhythm faltered as he came, moaning her name as his lips found hers once again. She went limp underneath him as he pulled out of her, tossing the condom into the small trash bin by her nightstand and collapsing beside her, flopping onto the bed, his breathing shallow and uneven.

_What the hell did I just do?_

The pair stared up at the ceiling in silence, completely naked, similar looks of disbelief on their faces, evidently trying to process the fact that they had just had sex. Around seven minutes had passed when Éponine rolled onto her side to look at Enjolras, prompting him to do the same.

“’Jolras, what was that?” she asked throatily, staring at him with an incredulous look in her deep brown eyes.

“I love you, ’Ponine,” he choked out, his voice hoarse. “I’ve loved you for a long time. Fuck, I can’t even remember when I fell for you, it’s been so long. Why do you think I agreed to us moving in together?”

He expected her to reject him right then and there and froze when she took his face in her hands and leaned in to press a passionate kiss to his lips. He immediately melted, kissing her back with much enthusiasm and pulling her close, his arms around her waist as her hands dropped from his face and her arms encircled his neck. He felt how she smiled against his lips and kissed her even more eagerly still, wishing he could stay locked in this ardent embrace forever. When they broke apart for air, her hand moved to his cheek, running her thumb over his lips.

“’Jolras,” Éponine began, rather breathless, “I love you.”

Enjolras felt like he could die right then and there and be happy.

He pulled her into another kiss, more insistent this time, grinning like a complete moron against her incredibly soft lips as she giggled at his enthusiasm. She ran her fingers through his golden curls as his hand slid into her thick dark locks, their bodies pressed together, kissing like they had all the time in the world. When she pulled away to gaze affectionately into his blue eyes, she whispered those three little words again. The three words that had come to mean everything to him in the space of a few minutes.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> as you can obviously see, i'm a sucker for sex with Feelings
> 
> comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
